Kamen Rider Cinema
by dragonkingcranieum
Summary: in the beginning of time, there existed story's, they have evolved throughout humanity in many different forms, films, television, books and other's, but with that exist being's of nothingness. The Torjima. they exist to erase humanity and history itself, they attack in secret and are nearly unstoppable ...if it were not for the protector of stories, Kamen Rider Cinema.
1. Act 1

Five Years Ago...

In the Rubble Of A Destroyed Shrine, A man lies there and looks as if he had been knocked out, The Man Wakes up, he looks Frantic and Worried and then Goes Through The Rubble as if he's Looking For Something...or someone, instead he finds a Belt with what appears to be a Film Camera on it with three colored buttons and a red Film Roll with the Words "Action!!" on it in A Comic Book-Like Font.

The Man Hears An Explosion From Outside, Followed by A Voice Saying:

"I know you're out there!! Stop Hiding!!!" The Man looks at the belt and Film Roll and then Looks Back Outside, He is Reluctant but He Grabs the Belt And Film Roll and Heads Outside. What he finds is a Grey-Colored Monster Shooting The Area, Causing Explosions, When The Man Heads Outside, The Monster Immediately Takes notice of him, "So You Finally Showed Up Eh?" The Monster Shouted as He Pointed His hand in his Direction, almost looking like he was going to shoot something out of his palm.

"Now, Be A Good Boy and do what I say!" The Monster Proclaimed, The Man Had A Serious Look on him, The Monster could tell he was not playing around and he wasn't going to listen to him, he pulls out the belt to the monster's shock.

"Wh-Where Did you get That!?" The Monster Screamed, The Man Didn't Reply, He instead put the red Film roll into the the Film Camera on the belt and pushed the Green Button on it, suddenly his body flash's up, The Monster Covers his Eyes in Response to the light, when the light finally shimmers down it reveals a Mysterious masked figure with cyan eyes...

Present Day…

A Man's Dream is Interrupted as he feel's a Cold hand Touch his Shoulder and shake him lightly, Followed by a female voice.

"Kuro! Kuro!" The Voice Exclaimed, The Man, Named Kuro, Opened his eyes to see he was behind the counter of a theater and a Red Haired girl was shaking him, she looked about 17, her hair was down and was wearing a Orange sweater and looked like she was about to head out,

"Huh? What? What Happened?" Kuro asked as he Yawned, The All-Day Shifts he had been Working at the theater, The Night Surprise, had made him lose out on some vital time for sleep and he had hours where he had nothing to do, so he usually dozed off a lot.

"You Idiot!! Look at the time!" The Girl Exclaimed, Kuro Looked at the clock on the theater wall to look at the time, it was about 11:10 pm, the exact time when his shift was over.

"Our Shifts are over moron!! And the boss doesn't want you Sleeping in the Theater!!" The Girl Complained, Kuro got up from his seat and Grabbed his bag,

"Ok Eliza, I get that, but why out of everyone, YOU wake me up?" Kuro asked, Eliza Makoto had been his Co-worker for the last 4 years and they had a...complicated relationship...Kuro didn't have many Problems with Eliza, but Eliza had an underlying spite towards Kuro, so much so that she made snide comments towards him all the time, their relationship wasn't so bad that they couldn't work together, but everyone in the theater knew better than to make these two work a job together.

"It's not like I WANTED to but, We're the ONLY ones left!!" Eliza Exclaimed, Kuro Looked Around the Theater, besides he and eliza, the entire theater was empty,

"...oops?" Kuro Remarked, Eliza Groaned in response,

"...For God's Sake Kuro, just...let's just head out already!" Eliza snarled, they both headed out the Theater.

"What are you even Dreaming about most of the time?" Eliza Questioned as they headed through the theater doors.

"Oh, Just some...memories…" Kuro Answered, he then peered at his bag, just to see that belt and film roll are still there where he left them…

Meanwhile…

In a Dark alleyway, A Drunk man stumbles and totters his way back home,

"The Establishment is a Goddamn Joke I-I Tell Ya!! And Imaa Super Mario!" The Man Slurred, with the occasional hiccup accompanying his dialogue, the man then saw a humanoid lizard-like figure in the distance, the man was too drunk to tell so he thought he was just some random guy,

"O-Oy!! Get the heck outta of my face!! I'm walking here!" The Man Proclaimed, The Lizard was silent, much to the Man's Anger.

"Oy!! Didn't I-I Tell you To Beat it!! Just Beat it!" The Man Yelled, The Lizard finally spoke,

"Do you know where I can Find the Lich King?" The Lizard Asked.

"H-Huh?" The Man Pondered, Suddenly The Lizard Appeared Right in front of the man and grabbed him by the two shoulders to make sure he didn't escape.

"Wh-what are yo--" The man asked but he was then cut off as the lizard opened his jaws wide open, suddenly Yellow energy was coming out of the man and being sucked into the Lizard's mouth, with The Man's Skin Slowly Dissolving until there was nothing left but a skeleton, as if his skin was peeled from his body.

"It Seems you did not," The Lizard Replied, Wiping off any remaining Energy like he had just drank from a fountain.

"I wondered if Milord would know Where The Lich king is?" The Lizard Wondered as He Turned Around and Walked away…

The Next Day…

The same alleyway as before is being investigated as a Crime Scene, with the Police all over the area,

"Another one eh?" A Policeman said as they looked at the body...or skeleton,

"Yeah, the 5th time this week a person has turned into skeleton after meeting this guy," Another Policeman Replied, The Policeman Looked at the body further, there was no hint of struggle, there were no wounds or signs of skin being ripped off, it looked like the skeleton never had any skin on it to begin with it, though the clothes of the man were still on the skeleton.

"I just don't get it, How can a man kill someone by destroying their skin and then leaving their skeleton in an ALLEYWAY and then just leave the SKELETON? I mean, if I were the killer I'd find a less complicated way to kill someone, or AT LEAST hide the body," The Policeman Questioned.

"Well, Maybe--" the other Policeman was about to answer when they both see the flash of a camera followed by a Brown Haired Girl with a black backpack, barrett and Camera in hand Entering the Crime Scene, The Policemen Turned their heads to see who it was.

"OH GOD, It's Sonia Seraph!" One Policeman Groaned, Sonia Seraph was a Somewhat Well-Known Freelance Journalist, her relations with the Police were also well known across the country, there was no bad blood between them. it is just that she could be nosy when it came to all of her cases and constantly bothered the police for info on any case they had information on, so the police saw her as more of an annoyance than anything. The Chief of Police Went over to her.

"Alright Sonia, WHAT is it this time?" The chief of police Inquired, Sonia didn't Pay much Attention to him, instead she seemed more concerned to look into the crime scene and take pictures,

"Sonia, Listen to me, You Can't be here without a per--" The Chief of Police was about to finish his sentence, when Sonia turned around, opened up her backpack and pulled out a Permit,

"Now, Chief, I DO have a permit here, as you can Plainly see, so if you would let ME continue with my job and you can continue with yours," Sonia Explained, The Chief made a tired sigh,

"I Doubt that's true…" he thought.

"But I guess it doesn't really matter all too much, she's pretty harmless," he continued thinking, The Chief looked at Sonia,

"Alright, Fine, but don't bother us too much and don't tamper with any evidence!" The Chief Proposed.

"Alright! Don't worry there Chief! I'll make sure not to bother you too much!" she thanked the Chief and then Continued to take Pictures of the area, Sonia pondered at the body of the Victim,

"Hmm...no skin, no signs of struggle, only a Skeleton and clothes…"

The Police looked at Sonia, a Policewoman came over to see what she was doing, she looked

at the body of the victim.

"Yeahh...It's hard to figure out what killed him, we debated it was acid, but his clothes are fine, so it couldn't be that..." The Policewoman Queried ,Sonia continued to look at the body,

"…how can a man kill someone to a point where there's only a skeleton, but leave his clothes completely intact?" Sonia Wondered, She then suddenly got a call from her cell phone, she looked at the number and it was her current client.

"SONIA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The Client Roared over the phone, he'd had obviously been worried and looking for sonia.

"I'm in a Crime scene in the latest of a spring of similar murders," Sonia Answered, The Client's tone of voice had turned from anger to annoyance.

"Please don't tell me this is about, those so-called Skeleton Killings..." The Client said

"Yes, Max, This is about the Skeleton Killings," Sonia Replied.

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY NOT TO TELL ME!?" The Client who was named Max Howled, Sonia sighed in Response.

"Look, I Reaalllly Want to do this Case, so you shouldn't get so worked up over it!" Sonia Defended, Max now had a more Calmer tone,

"It's not that this case is a bad one to investigate, but I don't want you to get in trouble, you tend to get in over your head too much and I would be Horrified if Something were to happen to you, Okay?" Max Clarified, Sonia Let out a little giggle, much to max's annoyance.

"Hey I'm Being Serious!!" Max Blurted out, Sonia Stopped giggling, but still had a happy attitude,

"Look, Max, I'll be Fine! I'm willing to do a lot for my job! But I'm gonna make sure I'll be alright if you're so worried," Sonia Assured Max, Max seemed less annoyed but a bit Satisfied at the same time.

"Alright, Glad we got that covered, you can continue on with your work and make sure you get something good!" Max Claimed.

"Alright, I'll be sure to!" Sonia Confirmed, Max Hung up from the Call and Sonia put her phone back in her pocket.

"Alright Now Back to Work!" Sonia Affirmed as she went back to Reporting on the Crime Scene, After an Hour She Noticed something on the Ground,

"The heck is this?" Sonia Questioned, She Picked up the item, it was a Ticket for an 8:00 pm Movie.

"A Ticket? Why in the World (Author Note:TOKI WO TOMARE!!!) would a Ticket be here of all places?" Sonia Queried, she looked at the Back of the ticket to notice that The name of the victim, which was Roger Tracy, was on it along with the name of the Theater that gave him the ticket, The Night Surprise.

"The Night Surprise Huh? Sounds odd, even for a theater..." Sonia Pondered, She then Turned Around and Start to leave the crime scene,

"Well, It wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit…" Sonia Thought as She walked away...

Later At The Night Surprise...

Kuro Is dozing off behind the counter as usual, it was still a Slow day for the Night Surprise and he had no company with him on his shift's, but in a way he was glad because he enjoyed these moments, But then Kuro Felt the spill of Cold, Icy soda on him and jolted up from his seat,

"WHAT WHERE WHY!?" Kuro Shouted, He looked around to see what happened, there he saw eliza in front of him, holding an empty bottle of soda with the cap opened and tipped so that the bottle would spill on where kuro was resting his head, eliza was standing there with a devilish smile, she had a purple hoodie with black jeans pants this time today.

"Oopsie! Did I do that?" Eliza Sarcastically questioned, Kuro looked at her with an agitated face,

"WHY!?" He asked, Eliza, in response, sprayed some more soda on his face and said "Well Kuro that's very simple! I wanted to wake you up and this was the best way to do so!"

"HOW IS THAT THE BEST WAY!?" Kuro Replied.

"...okay, I just wanted to spray you with soda, today is a good day and I didn't want to let this opportunity pass, it's a once in a lifetime thing, you know?" Eliza answered, Kuro sighed in response.

"Can you at least tell me WHY you waked me up?" Kuro inquired,

"Alright, now, LOOK AT THE TV!!" Eliza Shouted, She pointed to the Tv playing in the corner of the theater walls, what was playing was a news broadcast, with the title "The Skeleton Killings," on the bottom of the screen, Kuro looked a bit confused.

"Skeleton killings? What's so importa--" Kuro was about to finish when he was immediately interrupted by Eliza spraying more soda in his face,

"Quiet and Listen before you start saying anything!!!" Eliza ordered, kuro went silent and they both listened to the broadcast carefully.

"Once again The mysterious "Skeleton killer" Strikes again, in one of the most puzzling cases in police history, Victims of his murderer are attacked at night and are left with nothing but a skeleton and clothes, with the police not yet able to capture this assailant, Police instruct people to restrict going out at night…" The Broadcast went on, but Kuro and Eliza stopped listening, Kuro had a Slightly worried look on his face.

"You don't think it's...That do you?...Heheh…" Kuro Nervously asked, Eliza Thought for a Second,

"...It probably is...they haven't made a move in a while so it'd makes sense one of them would get impatient and do something now.. " Eliza Responded, Kuro looked a bit nervous after she said that.

" ...so...we're--" Kuro was about to ask Eliza something when they were both interrupted by someone opening the doors of the Theater, The Person who came in, it was Sonia Seraph,

"Excuse me, this is the night surprise correct?" Sonia Queried, Kuro and Eliza both Turned around to Sonia's Direction.

"Yeah, This is the Night Surprise, would you like to see a movie or something?" Kuro Replied, Sonia Went over to the counter they were both sitting at.

"Actually I'd like to speak with your boss, If that's alright," Sonia Proposed,

"Tell us who you are and your business and then we'll Leave you to our boss," Eliza Responded

"Oh of course! My Name is Sonia Seraph, I'm a Freelance Reporter," Sonia Answered, Eliza Grew a Tired and annoyed face after hearing that and then put both of her hand's on her face.

"Oh Great a Reporter, I can't wait for her to spread lies about this place and make it go bankrupt for her own personal gain..WHOOPEE!!!" Eliza Thought, Kuro looked a Eliza with a slightly worried stare.

"Eliza? You Alright?" Kuro Questioned, Eliza put her hands behind the counter and put on a disinterested face,

"Yes I'm fine Kuro," Eliza replied in a monotone voice.

"anyway what do you want with with our boss?" She added.

"Oh Well that's very simple! I'm just here to ask him a few questions!" Sonia Responded, Kuro had a curious look on his face, he drew closer to Sonia (Much to her Discomfort) and eyed right at her,

"Sooooooooooo… what do you want to ask him?" Kuro asked with a glaring stare on him, Sonia was struggling to keep focus to what she was saying, the glaring eye was too distracting,

"Well...I-i-I-I-I mean...I-" Sonia Continued to Stutter until eliza forcefully pulled back kuro to where he was before.

"She's not gonna talk if you keep doing that you idiot!" Eliza Blurted out,

"Well I was TRYING to make sure SHE doesn't lie!" Kuro Rebutted

"AND THAT WOULD HELP!?" Eliza Roared, The Two kept bickering back and forth for 10 minutes.

Sonia was getting annoyed at this and decided to break the two up,

"Hey, Some of us have jobs to do, so if you could break this up, that'd be great!" Sonia Announced, Kuro and Eliza both made a "Hmph!" sound and turned their backs away from each other, Sonia made a sigh.

"Can you now get me to your boss?" Sonia Asked, Kuro Turned around, but only enough that he could face Sonia and not Eliza.

"He's upstairs, Though you're going to need a staff member to go with you, so you'll have to follow me," Kuro Answered, Eliza, Hearing this immediately appeared between Kuro and Sonia,

"OhnononononononoNO!! I'm not letting you go with HIM!!" She Pointed to Kuro, Much to his Anger and Confusion.

"What!? Why not!?" Kuro Barked.

"BECAUSE Kuro!! Whenever ANYONE let's YOU take ANYONE to the boss, YOU make THEM watch some of your favorite movie's in the theater!! Do you KNOW how many Complaints we got from that!?" Eliza Answered, Kuro and Eliza Finally Turned around to face each other,

"Well they liked the movies in the end!!" Kuro Countered.

"NO THEY DIDN'T!!!" Eliza Shouted, Kuro and Eliza both went right back to arguing to each other, Sonia, Between the Two of them, Closed her Eye's and put her hands over her head in Response.

"God, I Feel Like I'm Babysitting Two Children," Sonia Thought, After 5 Minutes Sonia Opened her eye's and put her hands to her side, she then saw that Kuro and Eliza were still arguing back and forth,

"Hey, I don't really care who goes with me as long as I meet your boss, so why don't you both come?" Sonia Proposed, The Two Stopped talking after hearing that and the room fell silent,

"Well..I guess that could work…" Eliza Murmured.

"...Sure…" Kuro Begrudgingly agreed, Sonia grew a smile on her face as she was finally getting somewhere,

"Great!!" She Announced, "Now let's head over there thank you!" Sonia Exclaimed as They all walked to the upper floors of the Theater.

7 Minutes Later…

Sonia, Kuro and Eliza finally arrived at the door of the office to the boss of the night surprise, the Door had a Blue color to it with a red, fluffy texture on the outer rims and a huge hollywood star in the centre with the words: "Robert Adams" Carved in it, From looking at the Door Sonia could feel a Sense of narcissism.

"So…" She asked, "Your Boss is right in there?" Kuro Turned around to Sonia,

"Yup!" He answered, "But be careful he can be...Interesting…" He Warned,

"...Yeah…" Eliza Agreed, Sonia felt a bit worried,

"What exactly am I in for?" She Thought.

Sonia opened the door, there they saw a office room covered from head to toe in a bunch of toys and DVDs, they all had the same name, "Kamen Rider," Attached to them, in the centre of the room was a desk with a bunch of plushies on it, a swivel chair behind it facing the other way and a golden name tag that says: "Robert Adams," Sonia could tell that someone was using the chair.

"Um, Robert Adams?" Sonia Asked, just then the swivel turned around to show a man in a Blue Business suit, The man Looked around 15 and had green hair, Sonia was a bit puzzled at this sight. " Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were--"

"Welcome! I am Robert Adams!" The Man answered while rotating the chair in a clockwise motion.

"Robert Adams? I heard you were 45…" Sonia Said, Confused about his appearance,

"Well he IS..but the Boss has one of those rare conditions that makes him look younger…" Kuro Replied.

Robert Stopped rotating his Chair to face in the direction Sonia and the rest were in,

"So...Kuro, Eliza Who is she?" Robert Questioned.

"Her Name's Sonia Seraph, She's a Reporter and She want's to ask you a few questions," Eliza Explained. Robert Looked at Sonia and turned to think. "If it's no trouble with you, It's just a few questions, I promise I won't ask anything Personal," Sonia Affirmed, Robert Turned his Chair Back Around, "Hmmm...I See no Problem with it then, Ask Away!" Robert Acknowledged.

"Ok, Great! Well First I wanted to ask you about Roger Tracy, do you know anything about that man?" Sonia Questioned to Robert.

Robert Thought for a second, "Nope!! Can't say I do, they might know though," He Pointed to Kuro and Eliza, when he did so, Kuro Had a nervous face and Eliza just felt very Agitated.

"DAMN IT ROBERT!!! THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO BE INTERVIEWED!!!" Eliza Thought,

"OHNONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNONO NO!!!! I CANNOT HANDLE THAT!! WHY ME!?" Kuro Thought. Sonia Turned around to see Kuro and Eliza, Kuro was hiding behind a potted plant and Eliza just had her hands over her head.

"Why me? Why do I have to interview THEM of all people?" Sonia Thought.

Sonia Pulled Kuro away from the potted plant and moved him next to Eliza,

"Okay, I'm not going to bother you two with any private questions BUT you two better not bicker again, understood?" She told them, "Now, I just want to know, do you know anything about a roger Tracy?" She Asked, Kuro and Eliza took a second to think, "...Yeah actually...I think he ordered a ticket yesterday…" Kuro answered, "why do you ask?" He added on, Sonia Paused for a second at that question.

"Well...you see…Roger Tracy has been murdered, he has recently been the latest victim in the skeleton killings," Sonia Replied, Kuro's Eye's became a bit dimmer at that information and Eliza looked slightly worried at him, "...oh…" Kuro murmured, "But don't worry, I plan to find the killer!" Sonia Reassured him.

"So...was there anywhere else he mentioned he was heading while he was here?" She asked them both, "Well he did say he was heading to a bar nearby later…" Eliza Responded.

"...huh...thank you for that actually, that really helps!" Sonia Replied, she then continued, "Well I'm going to go head over there right now, So, it was nice meeting you all! Have a great day!" Sonia Rejoiced as she headed out of the theater.

When Sonia left Robert had a concerned face on him, "Oh dear...a reporter chasing after a murderer who has a mysterious method of killing?" He Pondered, "No matter who this is, She's going to need help, Eliza! Kuro! you two are to follow Sonia and make sure she does not get hurt!" Robert Explained.

Kuro and Eliza both Agreed to the order Robert had given out, "Judging by her character she is the type to stick her nose into dangerous situations, so she's most definitely going to need someone to get her out of there," Eliza Implied, "Eliza!! That's Rude!" Kuro Yelled, "Yeah, But she's not here," She retorted, Kuro decided to make a singular sigh and let it go, since it seems like they had more important things to do, as they both left the theater in pursuit of Sonia.

Back with Sonia…

Sonia was walking down the road to find any bar's around the area, she was in a pleasant mood so that made her work much more efficient and faster than usual, "Finally a Lead! Who knew going to that theater was such a good idea?" She Proclaimed, "Well whatever, I have only one more place to look at now" She explained.

Sonia walked up to a Bronze colored store with a neon sign on it that says: "THE LOCAL TAVERN" with picture of cartoon looking vikings on the wall.

"The Local Tavern, Hopefully I'll find SOMETHING here, but with my Luck, I probably might!" Sonia Hoped, She walked in to enter the bar but she stopped before entering, hearing a voice calling to her, saying: "What are you doing in a place like this, Fair maiden?" She Turned around to see a skinny man with brown hair and wearing baggy light brown clothes and a sheath with small dagger attached to his belt, the man looked like he was roleplaying as a thief (Or larping if you will).

"Um...Hi there," Sonia waved at the man who was leaning on the wall.

"So, what are you doing here fair maiden?" The man asked.

Sonia wanted to keep her true intentions private so instead she lied with: "oh, I'm just here to get a drink," the man glared at her.

"Are you sure you're not here for the event that took place yesterday?" He asked.

Sonia decided to stay calm and reply with: "Oh well I'm not interested in tha--" She was Cut off by the man asking more questions, "Aren't you Sonia Seraph? The famous freelance reporter? The one who's looking into the skeleton killings?" The man Queried.

Sonia was taken a bit back from the info he had, "Oh well I didn't know I had fan's!! But to assure you, I'm on bre--" Sonia was cut off once again by the man.

"You're lying," He affirmed

Sonia could tell this wasn't anyone ordinary and that he was smarter then he let on, "How...How did you know that?" She asked.

"Well besides the fact that the bar is closed, you just told me," The man Replied.

Sonia, Realizing this, Facepalmed herself in the sheer stupidity that she just presented, "Okay, so you got me, so what do you want?" She questioned the man.

"I'm here to eliminate you for milord," The man responded.

Sonia was a bit shocked at this, she could tell that man was not joking by the serious look he had in his face, "...you have something to do with the skeleton killings, don't you?" She asked the man.

The man was quiet, "That is something you will never know," he responded.

"For now it is time for battle," The man Exclaimed, then, at that very second, Purple Energy burst out of him as he started to turn more scaly and started to grow rock armor on his body, when he was finally finished he looked like a humanoid looking yellow colored lizard with a sword on his back and rock armor all around him.

"Now...let me defeat the monster Milord tasked me with," The Lizard moved closer towards sonia, she was terrified, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Wha-What...are you?" She frightfully asked him, "I am Sir Slayer," He Exclaimed, "and I have been given a mission by milord to defeat you for his kingdom," Slayer Added on.

Sonia knew that her best instinct right now was to run, so she threw her bag at Sir Slayer and ran away from him, Slayer was mildly annoyed by this and threw the bag somewhere else, "Hmm..It wasn't even her turn, that shouldn't be allowed...she need's to pay for that," He Proclaimed to himself, "Well it's my turn now...I shall summon my Knights and move after her," He informed himself, He then snapped his fingers and 5 Purple Magic Portals that popped out 5 Goblins appeared from the ground, "Now, Let us Receive the Monster, For Milord!" Sir Slayer Cheered at all of them and with that, they ran after Sonia.

Sonia was running as fast she could down an alleyway, goblins appearing at every turn. She then gets cornered into a wall, terrified and exhausted,

"Oh crap…" She realized, looking at the wall.

Sonia turns around to see sir slayer and her goblins on the other side of the alleyway,

Sir Slayer muses, "How delightful. The beast ran itself into a corner. Easier for us to catch." His posture becomes more stiff and direct, his weapon raised in the air with his men's. "Now men! Let us slay the beast!"

Sonia furtively moves to the corner and looks around for a way out, she realizes there is not one in sight, "Damn! There's no exit's here! I can't get out!" She thought as the goblins surrounded her.

Sir Slayer throws a dagger right at sonia, barely missing and hitting the wall, sonia starts shaking, her breathing more ragged than before. "I don't want to die.." she murmurs repeatedly.

Sir Slayer walks up to Sonia and bends down, close to her face. "Knowledge of our presence will die along with you." He carefully wraps his clawed hand around her face, lifting it to expose her tender neck. The cold steel of his blade barely touches Sonia.

Sonia cries out, "Someone! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The lizardman lifts her to her feet. He raises his arm, blade glistening in the orange sunset.

Suddenly, a new voice rang out.

"Now, that's not the way a knight should treat a princess."

Sir Slayer felt the weight of his body being shifted downward, and as he made contact with the ground he saw a young man standing above him.

"That's not what the script says, after all," the male panted, tired from tackling the enormous beast.

Sonia looked at the man, she notices the man is Kuro, of all people, "Kuro?"

"Not important at this moment in time," Kuro murmured, pulling out a camera-themed belt and a red film roll. "Time to rewrite this bad ending."

Kuro puts on the belt and inserts the red film roll into it, he then moves his arms in the motion of a clapperboard and yells out "Quiet on set!"

A voice then comes out of the belt, "ROLLING, ACTION EIGA!!"

After that, kuro presses a green button on the belt, "Henshin!"

The camera lens on the left side of the belt lights up, projecting a screen bearing the title of the red film roll. The screen moves towards Kuro and glides over his body. When the pane reaches his right, it fades away. Kuro is now covered in grey armor, outfitted with a beret, frilly red coat with green shoulder pauldrons and brown knee-high boots. The image of a crosshair is emblazoned on his chest.

Kuro then rolls his right arm and points to sir slayer and his group of goblins, a playful glare in his eyes. "Annnnnndddd action!"

Sir slayer had an annoyed look on his face, "of all the times for the lich king to appear...it had to be now…" He sighed, but then smiled, "Buuutt! This finally gives me a good chance to finish my two quests!"

Sir slayer points his sword at Kuro, "Have at thee, lich king!" Kuro looks at sir slayer with a confused look, "Lich king? um...I'm not a lich king...I am!" He begins to make multiple poses, "THE GREAT! THE POWERFUL! THE AMAZING! AND THE LEGEND, KAMEN RIDER CINEMA!!!"

Sir Slayer charged at cinema with his sword ready and his party of goblins following him, "You will fall here lich king!"

Cinema grabs sonia and jumps on sir slayer and the goblin's heads, moving to the other side of the alleyway and posing, "Hup! There we go!"

Everyone turns around, "Welp! This is a safe spot for you civilian! Now go on, run home before you get hurt!" Cinema pat's sonia on the head,

Sonia makes an annoyed glare at cinema, "I'm not a child you know,"

Cinema rolls his eyes, "alright, then just sit back as I do my job!" He charges into sir slayer and his hoard of goblins, jumps up and then stomps on one of the goblins.

The goblins all attack cinema with their clubs, but cinema grabs the goblin he stepped on and throws him at all the other goblins, making an unconscious pile of them at the end of the hallway.

Cinema Flinched a bit at sonia's glare, "I-um…" He cleared his throat a bit and attempted to use a deep voice, "My deepest apologizes about that citizen! But for now, please get somewhere safe, this could get messy."

Cinema charged at the Goblins, he then grabbed one of the goblins and proceeded to try and use him as a soccer ball to hit the others, sadly though the other goblins as the goblin that was thrown hit a wall and evaporated into purple dust.

The Goblins, enraged at this sight, decided to climb on each other to create a massive goblin tower to attack, Cinema just looked excited at this sight, "OHHHHH!!! THAT IS AWESOME!!! CLIMBING ON EACH OTHER TO CREATE A TOWER!? 10 out of 10!!! But...you might've forgotten one flaw…" Cinema moves over in front of the goblins and pushes on of the goblins with his foot, causing them all to topple over and hit the ground, "You make yourself realllyyyyyyy easy to topple over!" Cinema Proclaimed.

Sir Slayer looked frustrated at the current event's, "Come on men! Your better then this! Let's show the lich king what we're made of!!" Sir Slayer Shouted.

All the Goblins gained a confidence boost as they get right back up and charge at cinema with sir slayer following right behind them, Cinema only looked at the enemies with a calm smile behind his mask, "well then, if all of you ready then I shouldn't disappoint!" Cinema clicked a yellow button on his driver and called out, "SIKSHERE!!!" Suddenly, two twin swords materialize in cinema's hands, both swords look similar to that of a clapperboard.

Cinema Throws his first sword right into one of the goblin's head while he charges and slashes all the other goblins with the second, turning them all into dust, Cinema then picks the former sword back from the goblin's head, which makes him evaporate into dust immediately after the sword was pulled out.

Sir Slayer attempts to stab Cinema but he just blocks the attack with his swords, "You will PAY for killing my men, in BLOOD!" Sir Slayer growls at Cinema, but he only chuckles a bit in response, "Not today."

Cinema Throws both his swords into the air and he continuously jumps on Sir slayer's head, followed by a punch and a kick into an area that the two swords fall down from, stabbing Sir slayer's chest and piercing through his armor.

"Now, it's time for the final scene!" Cinema Spins the Upper reels of the movie camera-like driver, "ACTION, FINAL TAKE!!!"

Suddenly, a giant Movie screen appears and Sir Slayer is forced into it, immobilizing him, Cinema's leg starts to glow golden as he jumps up into the air and attempts a corkscrew kick at sir slayer, bursting out of the movie screen and sliding on the ground, causing an explosion.

Sir Slayer's body fell to the ground, covered in flames and not moving, Sonia was stunned at what she just saw, she stared at cinema, "Wha...what are you?" Cinema turned around to face sonia, "Like I said, I am the great, the powerful, the amazing legend known as kamen rider cinema!!"

Sonia stood there, "What...what is up with this crazy place?"

Suddenly the sound of police sirens rang out through the alleyway, Cinema looked out of the alleyway to see police cars, Cinema began talking to himself, "Aw crap can't let them know about all of this...oohh I got it! I'll take the torjima's body and g--" Cinema turned to see sir slayer's body to notice it was gone,

"...crraaaappppp….eliza's gonna kill me when I get back...well whatever I just gotta take my leave and--" Sonia grabs onto cinema's leg, Cinema looked at Sonia with a freaked out look, "W-what are you doing?!" he screamed at sonia, "I'm not letting you go! I smell a story off of you and I want to know what just happened!" She responded.

Cinema turned around to see the cops were starting to come into the alleyway, he looked at sonia and grabbed her arm, "Fine!! But I'll explain later!!" He put Sonia on his back and wall jumped to the top of the building, there he jumped across many buildings away from the cops, Sonia held on as tight as she could onto cinema, afraid she might fall, "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought, as cinema jumped into the sunset.

EPISODE 1, END.

NEXT ACT:

Kuro: hey hey! Kuro here! Looks like next episode sir slayer isn't down for the count!

Eliza: maybe that's because you couldn't defeat him?

Kuro: Eliza, please be quiet,

Eliza: hmmmmmmm...No!

Kuro: *Sigh* anyway, it also looks like we'll be getting a look at some bad guys! And also, you get to see more of my charming face!

Eliza: you mean your vomit worthy face?

Kuro: ...

NEXT ACT, WELCOME TO THE NIGHT SURPRISE!!!

Kuro: do you HAVE to act so mean to me all the time?

Eliza: eh, it's fun.


	2. Act 2

Kamen Rider Cinema Act 2:

-

Welcome to the Night Surprise!

A beaten up Sir slayer enters an abandoned drive-through theater, calling out to someone,

"Milord! Milord!" He yells.

A single man appears out of nowhere, right behind sir slayer, his hair was combed over and he had a grey suit.

"I'm sorry, but your 'Milord' is not going to visit you at the moment, he is busy with his own work, you will have to talk to me instead.." The Man explained.

Sir slayer pointed his sword at the man, "Quiet Knight, I will only speak to milord, no one else."

The Man looked a bit annoyed and curled his lip, "Tch, I told you, your 'milord is very busy-" A voice suddenly called out "Now now Producer, no need to be so rude to our friend."

Another man, one with black hair, red jeans, a black jacket and a pocket watch around his neck appeared on the top of the movie screen and dropped himself down to the ground, landing right beside sir slayer.

The Grey suited man, apparently called the producer, bowed at the sight of the other man, "My Director! What are you doing here? This is none of your concern."

The Man, apparently called the Director, just made a warm smile and patted the Producer on the back, "Now now Producer, all torjima are my friends, any problems of theirs are problems of mine."

The Producer rose up and looked at the director, "Your Kindness knows no bounds my director." He Exclaimed.

The Director looked at the injured sir slayer and made a worried face, "Sir slayer? What happened to you?" He asked.

"My apologizes milord, I almost succeeded in my quest, but I was stopped by the lich king, please forgive me. I will destroy the lich king next time he interferes." Sir Slayer begged for forgiveness.

The Director only hugged Sir slayer in response, "It's fine slayer, for now, heal your wounds, then you can go back to your quest."

Sir Slayer bowed, "Thank you milord, I will do as you command."

Sir slayer left the area, as the producer looked at the director, "Why did you let sir slayer go without any punishment? He FAILED, you should do something to make sure it doesn't happen again!"

The Director looked up at the sky, "Hm, you may have a point there producer, but I can't find it in my heart to punish a hard-working Torjima such as him and besides, the wounds he suffered are punishment enough of a punishment already."

The Director left the area, looking at the sky, smiling.

 **Back with Sonia and Cinema…**

Cinema jumped to the back of the night surprise and dropped Sonia off his back, "Annnnd we're here!"

Sonia held her hand against the wall and looked like she was about to vomit, "Couldn't you have gone the LEAST bit slower?!"

"But then we wouldn't have gotten here as fast as we did now!" Cinema Answered.

Sonia regained her sense of balance and looked at Cinema, "...you...I….I don't even…"

Cinema transformed out and back into Kuro, "you don't even….what?" He asked.

Sonia had a deadpan stare, "...nothing."

Kuro Shrugged, "Alright then." He opened the back door to the night surprise, "so, you coming in or what?"

Sonia tilted her head, "...Eh?"

"You said you wanted answers, so, I'm gonna give you those answers, you just have to follow me in here," Kuro pointed to the door.

"...Fine, you DID save my life after all so I guess I should believe you…" Sonia and Kuro went inside the night surprise.

Sonia followed Kuro all the way throughout the night surprise until they ended up in Robert Adam's office.

There, Sonia saw Robert Adams sitting at his desk and Eliza sitting in a chair, "Hello there miss Seraph, why don't you take a seat?" Robert pointed to a spare chair near his desk.

Sonia, alarmed at Eliza and Robert staring at her, reluctantly took a seat.

Robert continued to stare at Sonia, "So..you want to know what exactly is going on, correct?"

"...Yes, I do," Sonia answered.

After a few moments of silence, Robert got up from his seat and looked at his posters of these heroes called "Kamen Riders."

After a small sigh, he turned around to speak, "5 years ago, a new type of virus, named the Bugster Virus, infected humanity and turned them into creatures called Bugsters. In the present day, Kuro, an intern and a genius gamer, receives the Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Cinema. Along with several other Riders, Kuro must compete to save people from the Bugster Virus and become the "Super Doctor" who'll save humanity!"

Sonia's eye's glittered in curiosity while Kuro and Eliza looked at Robert in pure confusion, "Uh, hey boss? That's the plot to one of your shows…" Kuro Explained.

Sonia turned her head to Kuro, looking shocked, "REALLY?!"

Kuro nodded, "Yeah…"

Sonia turned her head to the floor in disappointment and murmured, "And that sounded so cool…"

Robert chuckled a bit, "Alright, alright, let me tell you what's REALLY going on!" He cleared his throat, "Kuro is a traveling man who has no place to call home and a tragic past. When homunculi known as the Greeed awaken after their 800-year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desires, the disembodied arm of the Greeed named Eliza gives Kuro a belt and three Medals to fight the other Greeed as Kamen Rider OOO!"

Sonia looks at Eliza with a gasp, "You...you're not human?!"

Eliza simply facepalmed at Sonia's reaction.

Sonia took Eliza's facepalm as a sign, "Soo...I'm guessing that's a lie too…"

Robert and Kuro scratched the back of their heads whilst averting their eyes from Sonia.

"Possibly…" Kuro Answered.

"Enough plot summaries of fictional masked men! I want the real stuff on the actual masked man and what is going on!" Sonia Demanded, making an angry stare at Robert Adams and Kuro.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! We'll tell you the truth...Millions of years ago on the planet Edenoi-" Eliza punches Robert in the gut before he could finish. 

"...A young prince named dex-" Eliza punched Robert in the stomach again and closed his mouth.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WE'RE AN ORGANIZATION THAT IS TASKED WITH TAKING CARE OF THESE BEINGS CALLED TORJIMA! CINEMA IS ONE OF OUR BIGGEST WEAPONS AND THIS IDIOT IN CONTROL OF THE BELT!" Eliza Points to Kuro.

"Woah...r-really?" Sonia's Eye's glistened in amazement as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Yep! That's what's actually going on! Amazing right?" Kuro says, giving a big smile.

"No." Eliza responds.

"Oh come on Eliza! How is it not amazing?" Kuro asked, looking Eliza in the eye.

"...Really…" Eliza made a look of disbelief at kuro.

"Yeah!" Kuro answered.

"...Well first off, we have to depend on you Kuro, and let's be honest here, you're a GODDAMN IDIOT! Second off, we have to risk our lives EVERY DAY! Third off, we have to save IDIOTS! LIKE HER!" Eliza Points to Sonia.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Kuro Rebutted.

"...You got your hand stuck yesterday after trying to dismantle the popcorn machine!" Eliza Explained.

"I was only curious on how it works!" Kuro argued. 

The Two Bickered until Robert forced them to stop, "Enough you two! THIS AIN'T KINDERGARTEN! THIS IS A PROFESSIONAL ESTABLISHMENT GOSH DAMMIT AND IF YOU TWO WON'T STOP, I'LL ONLY PAY YOU TWO A DAMN PENNY AND ONLY PENNIES!"

Kuro and Eliza looked at Robert Adams, "...Hey Robert I heard that one of our customers was a kamen rider fan-" Robert suddenly sprang from his chair and landed right in front of eliza.

"WHERE?!" He asked, gleaming with excitement.

Sonia thought to herself, "...These people are crazy…"

"Well, anyways, Sonia, if you could…" Robert Began.

Sonia thought to herself, "OH OH! IS HE GOING TO ASK ME TO HELP THEM!?" She smiled with delight.

"...Please stay out of this, You'll only cause more trouble for us." Robert Explained.

Sonia's Smile vanished and her face turned confused.

"Eh? How? Why?!" She asked the night surprise.

"It's simply too dangerous, and we do not want to risk the life of someone who's simply a civilian." Robert explains.

"No! I can help! I-I'm a journalist! I have connections all throughout the country! I can get alot people to search for these torjima things-" Sonia was cutoff by Eliza.

"ENOUGH! We don't need you to get involved in this, you're just a civilian, nothing more, nothing less, now leave, and don't tell anyone about this." Eliza made a cold stare at Sonia.

Sonia face grows with anger, "FINE! IF YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP THEN SO BE IT!" She storms out of the room.

Once Sonia left, Kuro scratches the back of his head and looks at robert and eliza, "Hey guys, I get why we didn't let her in...butttttt don't you think that a littleee mean?"

"Hey, idiot, if we let her in, she'd just get herself killed." Eliza Explained.

"Yeah but...just because she'd be in danger if she helps up directly doesn't mean we can't get her to help us WHILE keeping her out of danger…" Kuro Explained.

"Idiot, that's still EXTREMELY risky! We're not gonna put someone's life on the line just so they can help us!" Eliza Argued.

"...Isn't putting out lives on the line what we do everyday?" Kuro Responded.

The room fell silent, "...I'm gonna go get her," Kuro grabs his bag and runs out the room. 

**Meanwhile With Sonia…**

Sonia runs up into a park and kicks a tree out of her frustration, "WHY!? WHY THE HELL DON'T THEY LET ME HELP THEM?! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK OF ME AS A JOKE!? WHY?!"

Kuro runs onto the scene to see Sonia kicking a tree, "..uhhhhhh..." he looks at the scene in confusion.

Sonia notices Kuro behind her, as she turns around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Kuro hides behind a tree, "WOAH WOAH I JUST WANNA TALK I JUST WANNA TALK!"

Sonia looks at Kuro, starts to calm down and sits on a bench, "Fine, let's talk."

Kuro sits down beside Sonia, "Alright...sooo I see that your mad…"

"You have no idea," Claims Sonia.

"Buttt...I don't think your taking the other side into account…" Kuro Responded.

"..." Sonia prepared to punch Kuro.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT JUST HEAR ME OUT HEAR ME OUT!" Kuro Hid behind a bench to avoid getting hit.

"...Fine." Sonia Retracted Her fist to her Lap.

Kuro got up and sat back down on the bench, "Alright...so, I know you want to help, buttt, it's really dangerous."

"Please, I can handle danger!" Sonia Scoffed.

"Really? Cause you almost DIED if it weren't for me coming to save you back there," Kuro Argued.

"Well...that is true…" Sonia hung her head a bit.

"Look, I understand that you wanna help, I really do, but...what we're facing is something unlike anything humanity has faced before...so, I'm gonna ask, are you willing to risk your life to help us?" Kuro Asked.

Sonia fell silent, "...I-"

Suddenly, started appearing out of the bushes and trees of the park, all the goblins looked at the people and started to attack, followed by Sir Slayer dropping to the ground from the tree.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…now of all times? How cliche..." Kuro Groaned.

"I have returned to vanquish you Lich King! You will pay for our last duel!" Sir Slayer Pointed his sword at Kuro.

"Replay the scene all you want, you'll still get the same ending!" Kuro smiled and hopped out of the bench.

Kuro then put on his Driver and Red Film Roll, "Allow me to show you…"

"ROLLING, ACTION EIGA!"

Kuro transformed into Kamen Rider Cinema and pointed at Sir Slayer,

"Annnddddd Action!"

Cinema Charged at Sir Slayer and started Punching him, But Sir Slayer pulled out his massive sword and blocked his punches with it. Kuro felt pain after hitting his fist on Sir Slayer's Sword, "OWWWWW WHAT IS THAT THING MADE OUT OF?!"

Sir Slayer Smiled, "Pure Diamond." Sir Slayer began to slash at Cinema with his sword, dealing great damage to him.

After taking a few hits, Cinema decided to duck and roll away from Sir Slayer, which only lead him to being surrounded by Goblins.

"Hehe...hey guys...no hard feelings about last time right?" Cinema made a worried smile.

The Goblins Smirked and started hitting Cinema with their clubs.

"Look at you Lich King, weakened, surrounded, you have no power over us, and you shall die here," Sir slayer Pointed his Sword at Cinema's direction.

"OW OW OW UHUH, YEAH SURE! WEAKENED! YOU KNOW I WOULD BE IF YOUR GOBLINS DIDN'T SUCK AT HITTING ME!" Kuro Told Sir Slayer whilst being hit by the goblin blows.

The goblins looked confused and angry, whilst Kuro smiled.

"YEAH IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING HIT BY COTTON! COME ON COULDN'T YOU TRY BUYING BETTER WEAPONS FOR THESE GUYS?!"

The Goblins looked even more angry and started beating Cinema even harder, but because the goblins were more focused on hitting Cinema, that gave him enough time to summon his weapons.

"SIKSHERE!" He called out, and with the two short swords materialized out of thin air, hitting the goblins for a second before cinema grabs the weapon.

Cinema makes a flashy pose and then begins to slash the goblins, "HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!"

After a few hits, all the goblins explode, leaving Cinema to cheer in his victory, "BAM! WHO'S AMAZING?! ME! THAT'S WHO!"

Sonia sighs and thinks to herself, "By god, he's acting like a child…"

While Cinema was distracted by his cheer of victory, Sir Slayer walked up to him and started charging his sword with with fire.

Sonia notices Sir Slayer preparing his attack and decides to warn cinema, "KURO! WATCH OUT!"

Cinema hears Sonia's warning but a moment too late, "Huh?"

Sir Slayer fully charged his sword with fire and slashed Cinema right through the chest. Cinema is knocked back by the attack, leaving him rolling on the ground and his twin swords flying into a tree.

Sir Slayer chuckled. "Haha! I had striked you at the right moment Lich King! Now to end your reign of evil once and for all!"

"oh crap...Kuro needs help...but what can I do?" Sonia thinks to herself. She then sees Cinema's Twin Sword's, Sikshere, lodged in a tree.

Sonia proceeds to run over to the tree as quick as she can, to get the Sikshere and throw them back to Cinema. However, as she runs, Sir Slayer sees her.

"Ah, one of your servants of darkness, eh Lich king?" Sir Slayer asked.

"...If I wasn't in pain right now I'd turn my to see what the heck your talking about...so for now I'll leave a nicely placed Screw you." Cinema Answered, his voice clearly signifying his pain.

"Heh, well, I'll stop her before she proceeds to hand you back your blades!" Shouts Sir Slayer, chasing after Sonia.

"Wait...her? S-Sonia!" Cinema calls out, as he stumbles, trying to get up.

Sonia is so close near the tree, however, it's too late as Sir Slayer is right near Sonia, as he prepares to strike her down with his sword. However, before Sonia is hit, Cinema jumps in the way of the strike and takes a massive hit, causing cracks in the chest piece of the Rider armor.

"Heh, I'll give you this Lich King, you at least care for your servants," Says Sir Slayer.

"Servant? That's where you're wrong lizard breath," Exclaims Cinema. "She's not my servant, she's my partner! ...well besides Eliza...so she's one of my partners!"

Sonia grabs the two blades out of the tree. "Kuro! I got the swords!"

"Throw them to me!" Instructs Cinema.

Sonia does so, as Cinema kicks back Sir Slayer and catches the Sikshere. "En guarde! Sir Slayer!"

Sir Slayer rushes at Cinema with another strike of his blade, Cinema counters the strike with his twin blades and strike back. The Torijma and the Rider clash blades for a few minutes, up until Cinema finds an open shot and strikes it. Sir Slayer is knocked back, dropping his blade of diamond on the ground, and falls.

"No...no! This can't be how my quest ends!" Sir Slayer Says in disbelief.

"Sorry Slayer, but this is how the third act finishes!" Cinema Answers.

Cinema presses a yellow button on his driver and spins the upper reels. The driver begins to announce a finishing attack. "ACTION EIGA! FINAL CUT!"

The twin blades glow a golden hue as Cinema strikes a pose and forms his blades into an X. He separates the blades, unleashing a golden X energy projectile at Sir Slayer.

Sir Slayer is hit and weakened, as he combusts, causing an explosion.

Sonia runs up to Cinema, as he dehenshins and turns around to see her.

"Are, are you okay?" Sonia Asks.

"Yeah...it hurts like hell, but I'll walk it off eventually...after some needed medical help," Kuro Chuckles, smiling.

"Anyways, thanks for trying to get my Sikshere back to me. I would've been a goner if you hadn't," He adds.

"No problem," Sonia responds.

"Though, I need to ask, Sonia, you really seem to want to help people, but...are you ready to risk your life everyday?" Kuro Questions.

Sonia only chuckles a bit at that answer, "Heh...Of course! If it's to help you and protect people from those monsters! I'll be up for anything!"

Kuro smiles, "That's all I need. Come on, let's get back to the theater and make you officially part of the team!"

"You think it'll be that easy?" Sonia Questions Kuro.

Kuro only answers the question with a look of worry, "I...hope so…"

Sonia gulps, "Oh boy…"

 **Meanwhile with the Director…**

The Director was laying down on a car in the abandoned Drive-Through Theater when he get's up and sees the Producer walking towards him.

"Ah, Producer, what brings you here today?" The Director asks with a smile.

The Producer informed The Director in a monotone Voice, "I regret to inform you that Sir Slayer has been destroyed my Director."

After hearing The News, The Director's face turned from happiness to sadness, "Oh...I see then."

He then proceeded to arise from lying position,"Well, that is unfortunate but things like this do happen...but, Producer, my next assignment for you is to help the next Torojima on his evolution assignment."

"Understood," The Producer Bowed at the Director and left the scene.

The Director looked at the sky, "So...that's your decision...Kuro."

 **END**

Kamen Rider Cinema, Next Act!

Eliza: WHAT!? What do you mean I don't do enough around here!? I have to bare with this doofus!

Kuro: I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!?

Eliza: I DON'T CARE!

Sonia: Lord almighty, anyways, we'll be delving into an investigation of a brand, new mysterious Torijma! Plus, we'll encounter-

Eliza: WE!? I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Kuro:...This is gonna get worse and worse…

ACT 3 - ONE STEPAHEAD

Producer: Now, prepare yourself for the final fight cinema!

Kuro: dude there's only 2 episodes out so far.


End file.
